guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
For Your Ears Only
Overview Summary #Find Sergeant Bokkun in Sebelkeh Basilica. He'll know where the heket are. #Eavesdrop on the heket warrior's conversations. Glean information about the upcoming heket attack. #Gather more details about the arriving shipment. #See Commander Tanmod for your reward. Obtained from :Commander Tanmod in Dzagonur Bastion Requirements :Old Friends Reward :*1,500 XP :*200 Gold Dialogue :"We now know the heket attack is true, but unfortunately, that's all we have to go on. Sergeant Bokkun is willing to help, eh? I suggest you tell him what has transpired. We need to uncover the details of the attack if we are to thwart it. Slip behind enemy lines and see what you can find!" ::Accept: "So what's all the fuss? There ain't nobody that spies like us." ::Reject: "Let it be." ::When asked about quest: "We need to gather information about the impending '''heket' attack. Perhaps we can eavesdrop on their troops."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Sergeant Bokkun) :"Glad I can be of service. There are several clusters of heket stationed nearby. If we slip into their midst undetected, we might be able to collect some useful information. We must be careful, though. The heket can be a nasty bunch, especially when surprised." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Scout Dehra: "The first camp is just up ahead. You lead the way. I'll be right behind you." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Stoneaxe Heket: "What was that?" :Scout Dehra: "Shhh! Keep it down! We don't want to attact the attention of the heket." :Blood Cowl Heket: "Nevermind. It must have been your stomach grumbling again. Haven't you had enough? I saw you eat two villagers this afternoon!" :Stoneaxe Heket: "Oh, they were skinny with barely any meat on their bones. What I wouldn't give for a fat, delicious bookkeeper. They sit on their rumps reading all day! Bah! Alright, back to business. When can we expect the shipment?" :Blood Cowl Heket: "Word is they will arrive around noon. I suspect we'll be joined by a heavily-loaded troop carrying Denravi axes and enough food so our warriors will fight with full bellies!" :Blood Cowl Heket: "Ah, we are fortunate, brother! Without this human warmarshal's help, we would never be able to defeat these hated... and tasty... Vabbians! To her health, and to our victory!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Blue Tongue Heket: "I wonder if Varesh is sending along her "special advisors...."" :Beast Sworn Heket: "I hope not. They're nasty things, all purple and shiny. Makes my warts crawl just to look at 'em." :Blue Tongue Heket: "True, and these days there are more of them in the Kournan army than humans, it seems. Good thing they're on our side, eh?" Reward Dialogue :"Varesh is running weapons to the heket? I find that hard to believe, but it does make sense considering what's been happening recently! My faith in you has been well-placed, . Your reconnaissance was a success. Now that we know what we're dealing with, I can devise a plan to thwart the heket." Followup :Interception Walkthrough The quest involves going to two different locations and "overhearing" conversations between hekets to play out. Exit from Dzagonur Bastion into The Mirror of Lyss, Sergeant Bokkun is just outside. Then follow the quest marker for the discreet location to listen in on the heket's conversations. Then return to claim your reward and the next quest. Notes *Second in a chain of six quests: #Sergeant Bolrob: Old Friends #Commander Tanmod: For Your Ears Only #Commander Tanmod: Interception #Prince Ahmtur the Mighty: Population Control #Prince Ahmtur the Mighty: Guard Rescue #Lieutenant Murunda: Extinction Trivia *The quest title is likely a tribute to the James Bond movie "For Your Eyes Only". *The Accept option appears to be a line from the title song (written by Paul McCartney) to the 1985 film "Spies Like Us". *The Reject option probably refers to the Beatles song "Let it Be" (also written by Paul McCartney). Category:Nightfall quests Category:Quests